


Sassy Gay Rails

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, they rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Eridan can't understand why Karkat likes this movie, but he is glad for the attention.





	

Eridan let out a happy, bubbly noise as Karkat ran his hands through his hair. He was sprawled across the low-bloods lap, said low-blood watching a movie that Eridan hardly understood. Why wouldn’t the main character just confess his feelings already? They’d been watching this movie for an hour now, and no progress had been made.

Karkat was fairly interested though, leaning forward a little and munching on some popcorn while running his hands through Eridan’s hair, scratching around his horns carefully.

Eridan sighed happily, stretching out his legs and burying his face further against Karkat’s legs, grinning when the other lightly pulled on his earfin.

“Stop moving so much.”

“Sorry, Kar.” 

“No you’re not, you lying fuck. You’re smiling like you just got laid for the first time.”

“Ya caught me, it’s part of my elaborate plan. Move so much, you never finish your movie cause I’m bein too distractin. Then you’ll torture everyone else because you won’t stop talkin about how you don’t know how the movie ends.”

Karkat tugged on one of his violet hairs and snorted. “Do that, and I’ll never invite you over again.”

“You know you will~,” Eridan shifted to look up at him. Karkat rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to cut ties with Eridan, no matter how annoying he got.

Eridan just laughed, letting his body relax against his friends. He listened to the movie, and slowly fell asleep to the feeling of Karkat playing with his fins.


End file.
